


When Our World Ends

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: A Lot of Death, Bang Chan & Han Jisung | Han & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Bang Chan & Lee Minho | Lee Know are Best Friends, Bang Chan & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Bang Chan is a Good Friend, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Cute Yang Jeongin | I.N, Depressed Seo Changbin, Gay, Han Jisung | Han & Hwang Hyunjin are Best Friends, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin are Best Friends, Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Hwang Hyunjin is a Sweetheart, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, M/M, Mentioned Kim Woojin, Photographer Kim Seungmin, Sad Han Jisung | Han, Sad Lee Minho | Lee Know, Sad Minho, Sad Seo Changbin, Seo Changbin Being an Asshole, Shy Hwang Hyunjin, Shy Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Shy Yang Jeongin | I.N, Top Bang Chan, Yang Jeongin | I.N is a Sweetheart, death case solving idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: it's senior year, and minho and jisung couldn't be anymore happier that they were going to move from this horrible town.however, when old friends return, broken memories are unlocked, and friendships begin to mend, what kind of adventure will they go on?will jisung get the courage to ask minho out for winter formal?and will they unlock the mystery behind kim nae-hwa?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> this is a work of PURE FICTION, made for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> i don't want w00jin to be in this story, so whatever mentions of him shall be erased soon.
> 
> this is a bxb story, like it or leave it  
> lowercase intended  
> includes swearing

‘you okay?’ jisung asked, sitting down beside minho.

minho hummed, taking the coke can that jisung held out.

‘depends on what you mean by “okay”,’ minho responded softly. jisung chuckled softly.

they both sat quietly on the rooftop, as they watched the sun slowly rise.

‘you know we have school, right?’ jisung asked softly.

‘man, fuck school.’ minho sighed, taking a sip from his drink. ‘it’s all just a bunch of homophobic fake fuckers.’

‘we still need to go,’ jisung reminded him.

‘who said?’ minho asked bitterly.

‘i did. now come on, let’s go in before your mom finds out we’re on the roof.’ jisung said, getting up. minho sighed, hesitating. ‘c’mon,’ jisung urged, holding a hand out. minho accepted it reluctantly, and jisung helped him up. they both climbed back into minho’s room carefully, landing on the floor with a soft thud. 

‘here,’ minho tossed jisung a change of clothes, which jisung caught from the floor. ‘do you wanna go first?’ 

‘sure,’ jisung shrugged, getting up. 

minho turned away, sighing. he was tired.


	2. one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> felix comes back from australia, hyunjin returns from juvie, and the group adopts a junior.
> 
> what more is left?

the bus stopped in front of the metal gates that loomed above them. jisung elbowed minho gently, awaking him. minho blinked a few times, before getting up to join the line of students that were leaving the bus.

he stepped onto the snow outside, his mouth forming into a thin line as jisung got down behind him.

‘welcome to hell,’ a familiar voice greeted. both boys turned their heads, jisung’s eyes lighting up as he was met with the familiar sight of felix. a grin formed on his face, rushing to hug his friend.

‘back from australia?’ minho asked felix, who nodded. jisung let go, a wide grin on his face.

‘welcome back, bitch.’ jisung greeted warmly, as they let out a burst of laughter.

they were about to go in, when they heard a squeal from afar. everyone turned to look, as hyunjin ran up to them, and engulfed everyone in a hug.

‘you’re back from juvie?’ minho asked, ‘and you didn’t tell ANY of us?!’

‘you went to juvie?!’ felix asked, aghast.

hyunjin chuckled, nodding. 

‘alright, bitches!’ jisung let out a yell. ‘last one to the doors is a rotten egg!’ jisung yelled, before running off. hyunjin followed, with a whine.

minho was about to run off as well, before turning to look towards a hesistant felix.

‘c’mon, what’re you waiting for?’ he asked.

‘i’m sorry,’ felix apologised, bowing.

‘for what?’ minho asked, confused.

‘y’know, what happened before i suddenly left.’ felix mumbled, embarrassed.

‘ahh! i know what you’re talking about,’ minho said, remembering the incident. he let out a laugh. ‘it’s okay felix, it was 5 years ago.’ he laughed, sliding his arm over the younger’s neck. ‘i don’t hold grudges for so long. besides, we were dumb kids. now come on, race you there!’

minho ran off, felix blinking before letting out a yell. pouting from the unfairness, felix ran after him to the doors.

the two caught up to the others, felix panting by the time he was there.

it was crowded, everyone trying to find their lockers, some even going to their classes, and then there were the newbies who didn’t know where the fuck they were supposed to be. 

‘wanna adopt a newbie?’ minho asked the group, scanning from what looked like new students. you could tell who they were, by the way they stood, how their uniform was organized cleanly, how they held their bags, and weren’t at the secretary’s office. 

‘that one!’ jisung pointed to a boy, who shyly stood, stepping back as to not block anyone’s way. the said boy had jet black hair, and a nice smile.

‘oi kid, what’s your name?’ minho asked, going up to said boy.

‘yang jeongin,’ the kid shyly responded. ‘i’m a new junior.’

‘well then, jeongin. follow us, we’ll show you around.’ minho grinned, holding out a hand which the younger shyly took. they shook hands firmly, not knowing they would revive broken friendships and cross new adventures in their senior year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what to say, but let me know your thoughts so far :DD
> 
> sorry for any errors, english isnt my first language


End file.
